Avulsion
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike doesn't show up for patrol leaving Xander to do it alone. Xander should've just waited.


Title: Avulsion

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike doesn't show up for patrol leaving Xander to do it alone. Xander should've just waited.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #345 from Tamingthemuse- Avulsion

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander was fuming. He had talked to Spike the night before to confirm that they would patrol together at 8:30 PM on the dot in Weatherly Park. It was now 8:50 PM and no sign of Spike. He couldn't believe that Spike would miss patrol like this. For one Spike loved killing vampires. And the second and most important thing was that he promised to always protect Xander. Then how was it that Xander was running for his life from a gigantic lizard thing? Xander was hoping he could out run it but it was only feet away from him and it looked hungry.

"Damn you, Spike!" Xander yelled. He looked behind and saw that the lizard was catching up. His eyes on the monster, he missed seeing a gopher hole and ended up stepping into it.

CRACK!

"Arg!" Xander fell to the ground, his leg throbbing with pain. Somehow he managed to get his foot out. With the pain Xander completely forgot about the lizard. Then he felt a large tongue ran across his back. A shudder ran through him. He was going to die. He was going to eaten by a big mutant lizard and it was all Spike's fault.

"Oi! Get your grimy tongue off my Xanpet," Spike yelled as he wielded a sword. "Only tongue that touches him is mine."

Xander heard screeching, then slashing and then there was nothing. As gently as he could Xander rolled over and saw Spike standing on top of a very dead lizard. It was actually really gross. Its red eyes were still open and its pink tongue stuck out of its mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Spike scolded Xander and he jumped off the lizard landing on his feet.

"What was I thinking? You're the one that's late!" Xander yelled. "It's not like I asked that thing to come and try to eat me. And I certainly didn't ask it to chase me so I fell into a goddamn gopher hole."

Spike suddenly became worried. "Gopher hole? Are you hurt?"

A lizard monster chasing him doesn't rile Spike up but a gopher hole? Vampires were strange creatures.

"I'm fine. See?" Xander went to stand but ended up on his ass holding his leg. "Fuck! Okay I lied I'm not fine." Tears sprang from his eyes. He also felt like he was about to be sick.

"You need a hospital," Spike declared. As carefully as he could, Spike helped Xander stand and they walked towards Xander's car… which was on the other side of the park.

Xander sniffled. He couldn't believe how bad his leg hurt. It had to be broken. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, pet. I had some unexpected visitors that I needed to take care of," Spike explained. "I came as soon as I could."

"Loan sharks," Xander guessed.

Spike only grunted.

It took them ten minutes to get to Xander's car and another twenty to get to the hospital. But that was only because Spike was driving like an old lady trying to be careful of every pothole.

Luckily the ER wasn't packed and Xander was able to get into the X-ray as soon as he was done filling out the paperwork.

"So Mr. Harris, you fell into a gopher hole?" Dr. Malcolm asked as he looked over the X-ray

"Yeah, is it bad, doc?" Xander asked.

Dr. Malcolm hmmed and hawed before finally coming to a conclusion. "It looks like avulsion fracture."

"And for those of us who didn't go to medical school?" Xander asked, wondering if the doctor was trying to show off.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Malcolm said not looking all that sorry. "It means a fragment of bone tears away from the main mass of bone."

Xander's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are you kidding me? What are you going to do? Oh God, I'm going to have to have surgery, aren't I?"

Xander forgot Spike was there with him until he felt a cold hand rest on his arm. "Calm down, Xan. Let the doctor talk."

Dr. Malcolm was glad Spike was there to calm down his patient. He hated dealing with overreacting patients. "Fortunately for you it isn't that bad. All you need is a support bandage and rest. You may also want to use ice to keep the swelling down."

"So I'm not going to die?" Xander asked.

Dr. Malcolm raised his eyebrow. "No, Mr. Harris, you are not going to die."

"Thanks, doc," Spike said. "I know a demon pharmacy that will have a support bandage and crutches."

"Demons?" Dr. Malcolm asked.

Spike flashed a little fang at the doctor. He was pleased when the doctor didn't know what to do and promptly ran into the wall.

Xander couldn't help it; he snickered. The guy was kind of a prick after all. "Looks like you're staying with me, Blondie."

"Really?" Spike asked, leering.

"Not for that, doofus," Xander said laughing as Spike's face fell. "You are going to be taking care of me. I'm on rest after all."

Ah, so Spike got to play butler. With a mental shrug he figured he'd got stuck doing worse things when he was with Angelus. "Come on, pet. The demon pharmacy has some great pain-killers. You'll be on cloud nine soon."

Normally Xander would say no drugs but in this case he welcomed them. "Tell them to give you the very best. No second best."

"I'll threaten their very lives," Spike promised.

"You really do love me!" Xander said.

Sometimes Spike wondered if Xander was part demon.

The End


End file.
